


天幕坠落

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [50]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti 无差黑帮AU，开放式结局。预警： FP反派！被14一枪安排的那种超级反派！慎入！
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	天幕坠落

Guti仍然记得Redondo教给他们的第一条原则就是忠诚。

"首先忠于RM，第二忠于彼此，最后忠于自己。"

Guti带着满心期待频频点头，恨不得要把这句话纹上胳膊，连死了都要刻在墓碑上。

而一旁的Raul只是安静地听着，等他激动完才慢慢问他："你真的相信吗？"

"啊？"

"我觉得这句话有错误的。"

"哪里错了？"

Raul说他也不知道，然后不再理会他。Guti早已习惯了他的个性，只好自己瞎琢磨了一个晚上，也没明白哪里有错。

他计划着有机会一定要去问问Redondo，搞明白后再冲Raul炫耀，等他露出那副恍然大悟且崇拜的眼神，给自己一个大大的拥抱。

可他的计划全部落空，他再没有机会亲自找Redondo，再没明白哪里有错。Raul也从此不如小时候那般亲密无间地拥抱他，只能等他趋于主动。

那是个阴雨天，诅咒般的乌云压在头顶，遮蔽了所有的阳光，让正午的马德里笼罩在一片漆黑中。Raul穿着他最喜欢的那套西装，挽着Guti的胳膊参加了Redondo的葬礼。

从此他们都很讨厌雨天，因为不好的事总是会在雨天发生。包括 Hierro和 Morientes的失踪......这些Guti无比熟悉的人被马德里的狂风卷着去向了远方，连踪迹都被倾盆大雨冲刷的一干二净。

Guti开始感到恐惧——倒不是因为恐惧下一个会轮到自己，而是完全因为Raul。他害怕某天醒来，Raul成了只存在于他记忆里的一道残影。

"Raul，我们离开西班牙吧。"

黑发的年轻男人顿了一下，缓缓转过身来看向他。有那么一瞬间Guti在那双黑色的眼睛里看到了痛苦和无奈，但仅仅只是零点几秒的事，他认为是错觉。

Raul答应他说："好啊。"

这句承诺轻飘飘地掉到地上，像一张薄薄的纸巾般融化在水中。Guti没有再提起它。他们最终不出意外地搞到了床上。

虽然他们从没有说过爱，但他认为自己是爱着Raul的，并且愿意为此付出一切。

只可惜Raul好像不太需要。他越发的繁忙，在Florentino Pérez入主RM之后，Raul莫名其妙地成了他的得力助手。

Guti不喜欢 Pérez的那副嘴脸，或者说不喜欢Raul被他命令的样子。他听闻自Redondo起的那些变故都是 Pérez幕后指使，为了把RM完完全全掌控在手里。

而Guti像个小叛徒似的，刚开始了就违背了那句"忠于RM"，他竟然希望Raul别再管那些破事，否则迟早把自己搭进去。

可是Raul不肯听他的。男人固执起来像头倔驴，任凭他软硬兼施，也咬着牙接通 Pérez的电话，把头点的如同捣蒜。

Guti躺在床上从背后看他，忽然发觉Raul瘦了许多，透过单薄的衬衫，他看见男人的脖子后面有一道醒目的、已经结痂的伤口，似枪的擦伤，又像刀的划痕。

他盯着那里许久，最后移开了目光。

他们依旧忙碌，只不过忙碌的内容完全不同。Raul周旋在RM的高层之间，同他们出席各种酒席，有时候他们一起离开，有时候中间会少了一个人，或者几个人，然后隔天尸体在厕所或者垃圾桶里被发现。那凌厉凶狠的手法一看便是出自Raul，但没有人敢揭穿，他的背后有 Pérez的支持。

Guti心知肚明，却视而不见。他把自己甩进酒吧和夜店的温柔乡，在酒精与女人的怀里他的世界永远不会有雨天。

实际上，他从不和那些女人上床，只叫她们陪酒，喝得醉醺醺的还要摸回家——至少Raul不会夜不归宿。

他们躺在同一张床上，交流很少，要么做爱，要么直接睡觉。越发像结婚多年，丧失乐趣的老夫老妻，把生活过得清汤寡水。

Guti花了不少时间来思考他究竟还爱不爱Raul，或者他一开始认为的究竟算不算爱情，直到Torres找到他，他才下了定论。

"我以为你们闹翻了。"

和他有着一样的金发，却比他小了不少岁的男孩坐在沙发上，带着一身雨水和伤，狼狈的像只无家可归的小鹿。他在又一个令人痛恨的雨天逃到Guti这来，并告诉他RM正在"清洗"马德里，同城的Atletico成了第一个牺牲品。

毫无疑问的， Pérez的命令，Raul去执行。

"没有，我们没有闹翻，"Guti怔怔地说："我不知道这件事。"

小叛徒又把"忠于自己"踩得粉碎。他当然知道Raul在做什么，但是他不敢问，也不愿问，好像一旦他捅破了那层纸，就会推翻原本脆弱但是漂亮的关系，把他们都拖向万劫不复的境地。

然而Torres的到来毁了他自欺欺人的行为，让他意识到：即使Raul真的利益熏心，抛弃了原本纯粹的灵魂，他也依然把全部的恐惧都放在他身上。

安顿好Torres，Guti驱车前往伯纳乌。

在Guti踩下汽车油门的时候，Raul正把枪捅进一个人的嘴里。他居高临下地看着瑟瑟发抖的男人，有大约半秒的犹豫，也许因为他的眼睛和Guti有万分之一的相似，让Raul微微走了神。不过最后他还是开了枪，同时退开几步，没有让鲜血溅到自己的袖子上，否则等他处理完这一切，还要满大街找一家服装店买一套一模一样的衣服，免得Guti起疑心。上一回杀人的时候，他不小心让对方割破了后颈的皮肤，害的他以出差为由在医院躲了好几天。

越是这样小心翼翼，他越觉得自己背叛了那句“忠于彼此”，但教他的老师已经离开他很多年，身边的好友也换了一茬接一茬，只留下了Guti——他最不能失去的人，足以让他不惜一切代价保护他。

所以这位倔强的王子摆出了束手就擒的姿态，接受了 Pérez的要求，对于种种流言置之不理。甚至要瞒着Guti，否则那个脾气巨差的家伙肯定要大发雷霆。

想起Guti生气的样子，Raul不禁要偷偷笑出来，即使这个笑容在横飞的血肉中显得有些渗人。可他是真的爱他，连生气时红红的脸颊他都那么喜欢。好像从遇见他开始，凛冬散尽，星河长明，所有晦涩都留给过往，所有期盼都涌向未来。

Raul计划里的未来该是在一个永远不会有雨天的理想国度中，离马德里和西班牙都很远，最好远到南极去。

为此，他在最后一笔交易中提出条件：“解决了Atl之后，我和Jose都要离开西班牙。”

Gutierrez像一只狼般，悄然推开了最厚重的那扇门。房间的灯光很暗，落地窗被层层窗帘遮住了，透不过一丝光。这是个传统的办公间，地上铺着厚厚的地毯。Guti的脚步很轻，几乎没有发出任何声音，但是房间里的人仿佛预料到了他的到来，站在办公桌边点了一根雪茄。另一根放在桌子上。

“没想到你还真的找来了。” Pérez吐出一口烟，朗声道。他的气息很稳也很足，嘴角的皮肉扯出一个阴冷的笑。

而Guti却笑不出来，他低声说：“是你下的指令，去清洗Atl吧？”

“是。”

“为什么要让Raul去做？”

“我让他去做？” Pérez有些好笑地摇摇头：“你太不了解他了，Gutierrez，是他自愿的。”

金发男人暗自咬了牙关，插在大衣口袋里的双手握成了拳头。见Guti无法回答， Pérez继续说道：“不得不说，他确实是个很优秀的杀手，我交给他的事没有一项没办成的，还不像别人一样提那些让我头疼的无理要求....只可惜，他过于天真了些，居然还想着要和你离开西班牙——”

“他为了你可是什么都愿意做。”

Guti在短短几秒内就明白了一切，一瞬间，一种复杂的情感涌上他的心头，七分算是如释重负，剩下三分给了怒火。他想如果自己能活着回去，一定要痛骂Raul一顿，然后再拥他入怀。

“你拿我来要挟他？”

Pérez耸了耸肩膀，倚在桌沿上：“不然你以为你为什么能活到今天？你太难对付了，就像一颗定时炸弹，对我掌控RM可没什么好处。唯一的办法就是找到这颗炸弹的遥控器，恰好这个遥控器还足够爱你。”

后来Guti还会自嘲地想，第一次听见这个词还是从别人的嘴里。不过这人说的没错，Raul有时候确实天真了些，不知道是因为足够爱他，还是因为别无选择。

“我猜，即使他帮你清洗了马德里，你也不会让我们走的吧？”

Pérez给了他一个赞同的微笑，但随即又像想到了什么似的，皱起眉：“也不能这么说。你肯定是要解决的大麻烦，不过我还想留着他呢。”

那张满是皱纹的脸上缓慢地绽出一个别有深意的笑容，他透过镜片和腾起的烟雾同Guti对视着，眼中闪烁着异样的光彩，略带寒意又暗藏一丝贪婪。

在这短暂的对视里，Guti的大脑轰地炸掉了。他险些站不住地晃了晃身子，几乎能听见自己的牙齿咯咯作响。他的脑海里滑过许许多多画面，那场雨天里的葬礼，摆在墓碑前的花朵，Raul回过头答应他时的微笑，被他无意撞见的脖子上的伤口。更多的是在床上纠缠的酮/体，Raul的脊背和腰肢，还有被汗水打湿的黑色卷发，以及他柔软的嘴唇。

那层被他刻意维护的窗户纸被撕得稀碎，暴露出两个互相背叛却又互相爱着的灵魂来。他终于明白曾经Raul说的错误出在哪里，他终于要改变他的主意，在墓碑上刻下"只忠于爱情"。

“你说的对，他为了我什么都愿意做，”Guti轻声说：“可是我也一样。”

电光火石之间，他抽出了放在口袋里的手枪，连消音器都装的妥妥当当，直接对准了前方，毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机。他不想再把机会留到下一个雨天。

子弹悠悠地在空中飞过，慢动作般的拖拽出好长一道影子，影子里是曾经真正或者虚假的安宁与幸福。它击穿了这个世界上禁锢他们的最大枷锁， Pérez顺着桌子歪歪扭扭地躺下去，未燃尽的雪茄滚落在血泊里。

Guti伫在原地，表情冷静的仿佛开枪的不是他一样。片刻后他跨过地上的尸体，拿走了那根摆在桌上的雪茄。

他听见雨水噼里啪啦地打在玻璃窗上，编成了一首诡异的歌。

那天晚上Raul的兴致很好，喋喋不休地同Guti聊了一整晚，一扫以往的漠然，从他爱吃的西班牙海鲜饭到鳕鱼，最后以一个晚安吻结束。看着他进入梦乡后，Guti轻手轻脚的掀开被子，推开阳台的门。他拿出那根雪茄，用打火机点燃它，然后端在了指间。这只拿烟的手刚刚握枪杀了雪茄的主人。所以他并不想抽它，只是任凭他燃成灰烬。

Guti在茫茫夜中发了会呆，再回到房间的时候，明明已经睡熟的Raul正睁着眼睛缩在被子里，目光从他手指移到袖口，再移向他的脸庞。在月色的的掩映下，Guti的两片薄薄的嘴唇勾出一个柔柔的笑容。

“我们明天离开西班牙， 怎么样？”

Raul静静地望着他和他眼中那个理想的国度，意识到自己已经这样望着他十余年，在此刻才完完全全读懂了他的那份忠诚。

他起身抱住Guti，亲吻他的嘴角：“好啊。”

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地又下了起来。

END


End file.
